The present invention relates to acicular hematite particles and a magnetic recording medium, and more particularly, to acicular hematite particles suitable as non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer of a magnetic recording medium which exhibits a low light transmittance, an excellent smooth surface, a high strength and an excellent durability, and can be prevented from being deteriorated in magnetic properties due to the corrosion of magnetic acicular metal particles containing iron as a main component, which are dispersed in a magnetic recording layer thereof; a non-magnetic substrate for the magnetic recording medium provided with a non-magnetic undercoat layer containing the acicular hematite particles; and the magnetic recording medium comprising the non-magnetic substrate and a magnetic recording layer containing magnetic acicular metal particles containing iron as a main component.
With a development of miniaturized, lightweight video or audio magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses for long-time recording, magnetic recording media such as a magnetic tape and magnetic disk have been increasingly and strongly required to have a higher performance, namely, a higher recording density, higher output characteristic, in particular, an improved frequency characteristic and a lower noise level.
Various attempts have been made at both enhancing the properties of magnetic particles and reducing the thickness of a magnetic recording layer in order to improve these properties of a magnetic recording medium.
The enhancement of the properties of magnetic particles is firstly described.
The required properties of magnetic particles in order to satisfy the above-described demands on a magnetic recording medium, are a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization.
As magnetic particles suitable for high-output and high-density recording, magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, which are obtained by heat-treating acicular goethite particles or acicular hematite particles in a reducing gas, are widely known.
Although magnetic acicular metal particles containing iron as a main component have a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization, since the magnetic acicular metal particles containing iron as a main component used for a magnetic recording medium are very fine particles having a particle size of not more than 1 .mu.m, particularly, 0.01 to 0.3 .mu.m, they easily corrode and the magnetic characteristics thereof are deteriorated, especially, the saturation magnetization and the coercive force are decreased.
Therefore, in order to maintain the characteristics of a magnetic recording medium which uses magnetic acicular metal particles containing iron as a main component as magnetic particles, over a long period, it is strongly demanded to suppress the corrosion of magnetic acicular metal particles containing iron as a main component as much as possible.
A reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer is described. Video tapes have recently been required more and more to have a higher picture quality, and the frequencies of carrier signals recorded in recent video tapes are higher than those recorded in conventional video tapes. In other words, the signals in the short-wave region have come to be used, and as a result, the magnetization depth from the surface of a magnetic tape has come to be remarkably small.
With respect to short wavelength signals, a reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer is also strongly demanded in order to improve the high output characteristics, especially, the S/N ratio of a magnetic recording medium. This fact is described, for example, on page 312 of Development of Magnetic Materials and Technique for High Dispersion of Magnetic Powder, published by Sogo Gijutsu Center Co., Ltd. (1982), " . . . the conditions for high-density recording in a coated-layer type tape are that the noise level is low with respect to signals having a short wavelength and that the high output characteristics are maintained. To satisfy these conditions, it is necessary that the tape has large coercive force Hc and residual magnetization Br, . . . and the coating film has a smaller thickness . . . ".
Development of a thinner film for a magnetic recording layer has caused some problems.
Firstly, it is necessary to make a magnetic recording layer smooth and to eliminate the non-uniformity of thickness. As well known, in order to obtain a smooth magnetic recording layer having a uniform thickness, the surface of the base film must also be smooth. This fact is described on pages 180 and 181 of Materials for Synthetic Technology--Causes of Friction and Abrasion of Magnetic Tape and Head Running System and Measures for Solving the Problem (hereinunder referred to as "Materials for Synthetic Technology" (1987), published by the Publishing Department of Technology Information Center, " . . . the surface roughness of a hardened magnetic coating film depends on the surface roughness of the base film (back surface roughness) so largely as to be approximately proportional, . . . , since the magnetic coating film is formed on the base film, the more smooth the surface of the base film is, the more uniform and larger head output is obtained and the more the S/N ratio is improved."
Secondly, there has been caused a problem in the strength of a base film with a tendency of the reduction in the thickness of the base film in response to the demand for a thinner magnetic coating film. This fact is described, for example, on page 77 of the above-described Development of Magnetic Materials and Technique for High Dispersion of Magnetic Powder, " . . . Higher recording density is a large problem assigned t the present magnetic tape. This is important in order to shorten the length of the tape so as to miniaturize the size of a cassette and to enable long-time recording. For this purpose, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of a base film . . . With the tendency of reduction in the film thickness, the stiffness of the tape also reduces to such an extent as to make smooth travel in a recorder difficult. Therefore, improvement of the stiffness of a video tape both in the machine direction and in the transverse direction is now strongly demanded . . . ".
The end portion of a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape, especially, a video tape is judged by detecting a portion of the magnetic recording medium at which the light transmittance is large by a video deck. If the light transmittance of the whole part of a magnetic recording layer is made large by the production of a thinner magnetic recording medium or the ultrafine magnetic particles dispersed in the magnetic recording layer, it is difficult to detect the portion having a large light transmittance by a video deck. For reducing the light transmittance of the whole part of a magnetic recording layer, carbon black or the like is added to the magnetic recording layer. It is, therefore, essential to add carbon black or the like to a magnetic recording layer in the present video tapes.
However, addition of a large amount of non-magnetic particles such as carbon black impairs not only the enhancement of the magnetic recording density but also the development of a thinner magnetic recording layer. In order to reduce the magnetization depth from the surface of the magnetic tape and to produce a thinner magnetic recording layer, it is demanded to reduce, as much as possible, the quantity of non-magnetic particles such as carbon black which are added to a magnetic recording layer.
It is, therefore, strongly demanded that the light transmittance of a magnetic recording layer should be small even if the carbon black or the like which is added to the magnetic recording layer is reduced to a small amount. From this point of view, improvements in the magnetic recording medium are now in strong demand.
There is no end to a demand for a higher performance in recent magnetic recording media. Since the above-described reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer and a base film lowers the durability of the magnetic recording medium, an improvement of the durability of the magnetic recording medium is in strong demand.
This fact is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 5-298679, " . . . With the recent development in magnetic recording, a high picture quality and a high sound quality have been required more and more in recording. The signal recording property is, therefore, improved. Especially, finer and higher-density ferromagnetic particles have come to be used. It is further required to make the surface of a magnetic tape smooth so as to reduce noise and raise the C/N . . . However, the coefficient of friction between the magnetic recording layer and an apparatus during the travel of the magnetic recording tape increases, so that there is a tendency of the magnetic recording layer of the magnetic recording medium being damaged or exfoliated even in a short time. Especially, in a videotape, since the magnetic recording medium travels at a high speed in contact with the video head, the ferromagnetic particles are apt to be dropped from the magnetic recording layer, thereby causing clogging on the magnetic head. Therefore, an improvement in the running durability of the magnetic recording layer of a magnetic recording medium is expected . . . ".
Various efforts have been made to improve the non-magnetic substrate for a magnetic recording layer with a demand for a thinner magnetic recording layer and a thinner base film. A magnetic recording medium having at least one undercoat layer (hereinunder referred to "non-magnetic undercoat layer") comprising a binder resin and hematite particles, which are dispersed therein, on a base film such as a base film has been proposed and put to practical use (Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 6-93297 (1994), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 62-159338 (1987), 63-187418 (1988), 4-167225 (1992), 4-325915 (1992), 5-73882 (1993), 5-182177 (1993), 5-347017 (1993), 6-60362 (1994), etc.)
In addition, as non-magnetic particles used in the non-magnetic undercoat layer, there are known such non-magnetic particles which surfaces are treated with a zirconium compound in order to improve the dispersibility in vehicle or the like (Japanese Patents Nos. 2,566,088, 2,571,350 and 2,582,051, and Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open (KOKAI) Nos. 6-60362(1994), 9-22524(1997), 9-27117(1997), 5-73883 (1993), 6-60360(1994), 8-50718(1996), 8-255334(1996), 9-27116(1997), 9-27117(1997) and 9-35245(1997)).
With the reduction in thickness of not only magnetic recording layer but also non-magnetic substrate, it has been most demanded to provide a magnetic recording medium which can exhibit a low light transmittance, a smooth surface, a high strength and an excellent durability, and in which magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component which are dispersed in the magnetic recording layer can be prevented from being corroded. However, such a magnetic recording medium has not been obtained yet.
Namely, the above-described magnetic recording media composed of a base film and a non-magnetic undercoat layer produced by dispersing non-magnetic particles in a binder resin and formed on a base film, have a small light transmittance, a smooth surface and a high strength, but the durability thereof is inconveniently poor.
This fact is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 5-182177 (1993), " . . . Although the problem of surface roughness is solved by providing a magnetic layer as an upper layer after forming a thick non-magnetic undercoat layer on the surface of a base film, the problem of the abrasion of a head and the problem of durability are not solved and still remain. This is considered to be caused because a thermoset resin is usually used as a binder of the undercoat layer so that the magnetic layer is brought into contact with a head or other members without any cushioning owing to the hardened undercoat layer, and a magnetic recording medium having such an undercoat layer has a considerably poor flexibility."
Further, there has been pointed out such a problem that the magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, which are dispersed in the magnetic recording layer, undergoes corrosion after the production thereof, resulting in considerable deterioration in magnetic properties of the magnetic recording layer.
As a result of the present inventors' earnest studies, it has been found that when acicular hematite particles containing therewithin zirconium in an amount of 0.05 to 30% by weight (calculated as Zr) and having an average major axial diameter of not more than 0.3 .mu.m, a pH value of not less than 8, a soluble sodium salt content of not more than 300 ppm (calculated as Na) and a soluble sulfate content of not more than 150 ppm (calculated as SO.sub.4), are used as non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer, there can be obtained a magnetic recording medium which comprises a non-magnetic undercoat layer having improved surface smoothness and strength, and a magnetic recording layer formed on the non-magnetic undercoat layer, and which can exhibit a low light transmittance, a high strength, a smooth surface and an excellent durability, and which can be effectively prevented from being deteriorated in magnetic properties by suppressing the corrosion of magnetic metal particles containing iron as a main component, which are dispersed in the magnetic recording layer. The present invention has been attained on the basis of the finding.